Happy Mother's Day, Teresa
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Un dimanche particulier, un petit-déjeuner au lit, l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés, Teresa Lisbon ne pouvait espérer meilleur réveil.


Hello! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS Jisbon qui me trottait dans la tête depuis dimanche! J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Le soleil me réveilla en une caresse et une odeur de pancakes me parvint. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur deux océans à l'étincelle souriante.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je en m'étirant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? Fis-je en me redressant, frôlant d'une main mon ventre, souriant plus franchement en sentant un petit coup.

Le plateau était empli de pancakes, de fraises, de confitures. Un pichet se dressait au milieu— du chocolat à n'en pas douter, Jane m'avait privé de café— et, à côté, un soliflore avec une rose plantée dedans.

Patrick sourit à son tour et posa sa paume sur le renflement, le regard pétillant.

\- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Euh… dimanche.

\- Mais aussi ?

J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Aujourd'hui, ma chère Teresa, nous fêtons les mamans et donc, il s'agit de ta première fête des mères. Bonne fête, ma chérie.

Perdue, je le fixai, tentant de déterminer si je rêvais encore ou non. Fête des mères. Moi. Maman.

J'avais réellement pris conscience de ma maternité lors de l'échographie où nous avions vu notre enfant et entendu son cœur. Mais je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à tout ça, les fêtes, les cadeaux spécialement fabriqués par ses petites mains. Tout cela restait encore abstrait pour moi. Légèrement perdue, je me repris malgré tout et lançai :

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas encore maman puisqu'il n'est pas né.

\- Oui, mais tu le sens bouger, et vu la grimace que tu as faite je parie que tu n'avais pas pensé qu'être mère voulait aussi dire avoir une fête bien à toi.

\- J'avoue, j'avais oublié ce passage.

Jane éclata de rire et posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Tu as encore quelques années avant d'avoir un collier de coquillettes qu'il ou elle te confectionnera et t'obligera à porter toute la journée.

\- Ca sent le vécu, narguai-je.

\- Moi non, mais Angela y avait eu droit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Oh moi… le pot de yaourt porte-crayons, peint par Charlotte.

\- Joli.

\- Et artistique ! Elle avait oublié de le laisser sécher avant de l'emballer !

\- Et le papier a collé…

\- Et le papier a collé, effectivement, confirma-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Consciente du trouble que je venais de lui causer, je posai la main sur son avant-bras et le caressai du pouce. Il sourit et l'étreignit.

\- Mais avant que nous ayons à nous « ébahir », fit-il en mimant les guillemets des doigts, des œuvres de notre enfant, profitons d'aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Avec plaisir, ponctuai-je d'un baiser. Et merci pour la rose.

\- De rien. Et avant que tu ne te jettes sur la nourriture, je… aie ! Violente !

Il frotta son épaule d'une moue faussement douloureuse, ce qui me fit rire. Il me jeta alors un regard mi-sérieux, mi-vexé, je décidai de me taire et caressai sa main en signe d'excuse.

\- Bien, comme j'allais le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi afin de fêter comme il se doit ce jour particulier.

Il sortit une petite bourse de sa poche, et me la tendit.

Je l'ouvris, lui lançant un coup d'œil intrigué, en en sortis un bracelet Pandora avec trois charm's en argent. Sur deux d'entre elles étaient gravés nos prénoms, quant à l'autre, la plus petite située au milieu, semblait attendre son nom.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les bijoux mais…

\- C'est parfait. Tu me l'accroches ?

Une fois fait, je l'observai et notai quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas choqué au premier abord.

\- Tu as mis une figurine de fille ?

\- Oui, je pense que… que nous aurons une fille. Mais, fit-il en vidant le sachet en me montrant le petit bonhomme, si c'est un garçon, nous n'aurons qu'à retourner à la bijouterie pour intervertir.

\- Tu as pensé à tout.

\- Toujours.

\- Une fille ?

\- Une fille. Ave tes cheveux, ton regard, ton sourire, ton aptitude à protéger les plus faibles et bien entendu mon humour et mon don à résoudre les affaires.

\- Je préfère qu'elle ait mon caractère et qu'elle ait tes yeux et ton sourire, au lieu d'avoir ton don pour attirer les ennuis.

Il grimaça, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis s'abstint, renonçant finalement à trouver des arguments de poids.

\- Et si c'est un garçon ? S'enquit-il enfin.

\- La même chose mais avec tes cheveux.

\- Si je récapitule, nous aurons dans quelques mois soit une mini-Lisbon, soit un mini-Jane, mais avec le caractère de sa mère.

\- Plus ou moins. Nous verrons bien, ajoutai-je en caressant mon ventre en grimaçant.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un voudrait bien manger au lien de nous entendre parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en prenant une fraise qu'il me tendit et déposa dans ma bouche.

J'acquiesçai et savourai le goût sucré du fruit. Il s'allongea à mes côtés, me servit une tasse de chocolat, et prit un pancake sur lequel il étala de la confiture et dévora en quelques secondes. Il me regarda, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres alors que je saisissais une nouvelle fraise.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, lui rendant son sourire, j'étreignis sa main et la posai sur mon ventre, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Le silence laissait entendre le chant des oiseaux, une véritable quiétude emplissait la pièce. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, comme toujours.

Je baissai les yeux sur le bracelet qu'il venait de m'offrir et souris de nouveau. Je savais en épousant Jane que la vie avec lui serait surprenante, mais je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Je sortis la rose de son vase, toujours couvée par le regard de mon époux, et la portai à mon nez pour en sentir la fragrance.

A y réfléchir, le bonheur, c'était sans doute cela : une fête à l'odeur de rose et au goût de fraises.


End file.
